The Rabbit's Lover
by KittensWrites
Summary: A new girl is here, and becomes friends with the Sohma family. Will she help them, or will she destroy them with her own curse? (Hehe, sorry, I can't make summaries :3)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, first fanfiction, this wil be a longish Momiji fic, my OC, Katrina Shishra, has fallen for Momiji, but she thinks it is weird because Momiji is very childish. She loves him, but she has a secret, you will find this out later in the story, this is just what she looks like.**

Name: Katrina Shishra

Age: 15

Hair:Black

Eyes:Red XD

Height: 5'1

Likes: Ice Cream, Bunnies, Books, Drawing, Colorful Stuff, and writing

Dislikes: Bullies, Gray, Black, and anything unhappy.

**I hope you guys will like this fanfic, tell me what I should add to her, she is kind of like Momiji, she loves anything happy and colorful but hates dark colors/stuff unhappy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, excuse me, do you know where class 1-C is?" I was going around asking people where my class was, but they just laughed, or ignored , these two boys, one had two tone hair, black roots but white on top with gray eyes, the other, a blonde person, about the same height as me, with beautiful brown eyes. "Um, yeah you're in our class." The one with the two tone hair spoke with a very emotionless face with a monotone voice. "Yay! OH by the way, my name is Momiji Sohma, and this is Hatsuharu Sohma!" Wow, this bo- wait a dang second, is this person a guy or a girl?

"Sorry to intrude, but Momiji, are you a boy or a girl?" I tilted my head a bit, "Hm, oh I'm a boy!" He said with the biggest smile I have ever seen. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Katrina Shishra" I say as I bow my head and I smile back. "I like your name Katrina!" I could feel some heat rise up to my cheeks "O-oh, thanks Momiji." I say a bit quietly, well seems like I got a new crush. "Well, let's walk to class together!" Momiji grabs my hand and practically drags me to class.

"Hey, Katrina meet me in the courtyard!" Before I could ask why, Momiji runs off, I wonder why he wants me to go to the courtyard, I blush when I think he may confess, NAH.

~To The Courtyard~

As I go to the courtyard, I saw Momiji sitting on a bench."Katrina!" When Momiji saw me he jumped up and ran towards me. "W-where is Hatsuharu?" I look around, the weird part of this is, we are the only people here. "Oh, he went home, is that ok?" Momiji's smile fades. "N-no, its just he is usually with you!" I say blushing a bit.

"So, why did you want me to come here?" I say to him. "OH, right, ok Katrina, do you like bunnies?" Momiji grins down at me, he has a slight gleam in his eyes. "Weird question, but yes, I just LOVE bunnies!" I say smiling back. "YAY!" Momiji jumps onto me and a puff of smoke appears.

I look down to see an adorable yellow bunny with red eyes. "Aw~ You are so cute!~" I pick up the little rabbit and hug it. "K-Katrina, its me, Momiji!" My smile fades as I stare down at the bunny. "WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU BE A BUNNY MOMIJI!?" I shake the rabbit around, yes shaking him will totally help, "U-um, Katrina I'll tell you, just please stop shaking me..." I stop shaking him and put him down, he looks a bit dizzy.

"Ok, so our family, the Sohma's, is cursed, when ever we are hugged by the opposite gender, or under a great deal of stress, we transform into the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac, plus the cat. The only thing is, well, when we change back-" Another puff of smoke appears "We are, umm naked.." I turn beet red and turn around "OMG, YO SHOULD OF TOLD ME BEFORE YOU CHANGED BACK!" I put my hands to my face.

'OMG, my crush is naked behind me, this is a bit embarrassing...' You think before Momiji puts his hand on your shoulder, "Yeah, sorry, the time it takes to transform back doesn't have a precise time limit. But Katrina, you have to keep this a secret, or the head of our family will *ahm* erase your mind from learning this secret or ever meeting us." Momiji says quietly, scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, I will, I don't want to forgot meeting you Momiji, I just wish I could hug you..." I blush a bit a look up at him. "But, you can!" and thus another puff of smoke appears


	3. Chapter 3

So it's been 3 months since I learned of the Sohma curse, so far I've met most of the zodiac members, I still haven't met the horse or Rooster. Momiji and I became best friends almost immediately, same with Tohru, we did almost everything together, and I fell harder for him each time. "Katrina!" I hear a perky voice call, "We're going to the Sohma Family Spa, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki are going al well, everyone else was busy." I smiled at him, and was about to hug him till Kyo hit his head. "Damnit, ask me before you say it!" Momiji's eyes started to glaze. "WAAH, KATRINA! KYO'S HURTING ME!" He then ran up and glomped me.

"Aww~ it's okay Momiji, Kyo just doesn't want to go." He stopped crying and smirked up at me, "OH, and we are going tomorrow, sorry that I forgot to tell you." I grinned, "Its fine-"I was cut off when a puff of smoke appeared, "DAMNITTTTT! Why do you have to change back so quickly?!" My face then lit up when I remembered he changes back _naked_. I squeak when the smoke clears and quickly turn around. I could hear Momiji giggling at me. "Aw, Katrina, you look adorable!" My blush worsens. "Okay, I'm done."

"TRY NOT TO BLIND ME!" I heard Kyo say before stomping out of the room. "So you are going right Katrina?" I turn around with a bit of pink still on my cheeks and grinned, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He grins and goes for the door, "Oh and we will be leaving around 9:00, make sure you are ready!" He then bolts out the door and leaves me there.

-Time Skip to Morning-

So when we got to the Hot Springs, it was nighttime, took longer than we thought. We had to choose who would share a room with whom. "WAIT!" Kyo screams, "There are only 2 rooms!" My eyes widened and I quickly said, "ImroomingwithMomiji!" Everyone looked at me and I blushed and look down at my feet, "Okay Miss Shishra, I guess the rest of us will room together." I noticed that Tohru blushed and silently nodded. "Come on Katrina! Let's pick our room!"

"HEY WE NEED THE BIGGER ONE!" Momiji frowned and headed into the smaller sized room. When we entered, our cheeks turned pink, there was only one bed. "I-I can sleep on the floor if you want Momiji, it would be a bit awkward to… sleep in the same bed together because of your curse." I said while shifting my feet. He shook his head and said, "No, I t-think we can just put a pillow between us, I don't think I will change." He grabbed a pillow and put into between you two and hugged you. "It seems to not make me transform, I guess we'll have to sleep with this between us." I blush and nod, "Well, I'm going to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth."

I grab my bag and head to the bathroom. I hurry and change, but then I remembered, I only brought a big shirt. I thought that we would have two beds, and the only other pants I had were jeans, and it was rather warm-ish outside. I blush, yet sigh when I realize I have to wear it. I head back into the room and see Momiji has the pillow guard in the middle of the bed. He blushes when he sees me wear a shirt and I look down.

"I-I thought that we would have separate beds, so I only brought a large t-shirt…" He giggled and said, "It's fine, we will have pillows between us anyways!" I nodded and got on the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight Katrina!"

"Night Momiji."


End file.
